marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Frank Castle (2004)
thumb :"Quienes hacen el mal a otros-los asesinos, violadores, psychos, sádicos-llegará a conocerme bien. Frank Castle está muerto. Llame a mí... the Punisher." :―El punisher [fte.] En la segunda película de Jonathan Hensleigh,' Frank Castillo' es un agente del FBI y un ex operador de U.S. Army Delta Force que se convirtió en el vigilante conocido como The Punisher, después de que su familia fue sacrificada por pistoleros contratados por el jefe del crimen Tampa Howard Saint. Biografía ''The Punisher Bobby Saint, is inadvertently killed. Unfortunately, Bobby is soon revealed to actually be one of the two sons of Howard Saint, a ruthless mob boss. Inflamed by the death of their son, Howard and Livia Saint prepare a wholesale mission of vengeance (they do not know that Bobby was not killed by Castle, but betrayed and gunned down by one of his own men). Castle's worst nightmare is about to come true, as Howard Saint's lieutenants perform a massacre at the Castle family reunion; among the victims are Frank's wife, his son and his parents. Castle himself is shot multiple times by the killers, who then leave him for dead after rigging nearby fuel pumps and the dock to explode. Castle is blown off the dock by the shock wave, then is rescued and nursed back to health by a local witchdoctor who was out to sea when the massacre took place. ">Ex operativo de la Delta Force y agente encubierto del FBI Frank Castle tenían todo: una familia amorosa, una gran vida y un trabajo de escritorio próximas. En su trabajo final, Castillo juega su papel undercover perfectamente, pero la operación gira de control y un joven, Bobby Saint, es asesinado. Lamentablemente, Bobby pronto se revela que realmente uno de los dos hijos de Howard Saint, un jefe de la mafia despiadado. Inflamadas por la muerte de su hijo, Howard y Livia Saint preparan a una misión por mayor de venganza (no saben que Bobby no fue asesinada por Castillo, pero traicionada y asesinada por uno de sus propios hombres). La peor pesadilla del Castillo está a punto de realidad, como tenientes de Howard Saint realizan una masacre en la reunión familiar de Castillo; entre las víctimas se encuentran la esposa de Frank, su hijo y sus padres. Castillo a sí mismo es herido varias veces por los asesinos, que dejan por muerto después de montaje cerca de las bombas de combustible y la base para explotar. Castillo es quitar la base de la onda de choque, entonces es rescatado y amamantó a salud por una witchdoctor local que se encontraba el mar cuando produjo la masacre. Harry Heck and The Russian to kill him, however both are killed by Castle. ">Hasta este momento, ha pasado toda su vida adhiriéndose estrictamente a la ley. Sin embargo, incluso cinco meses después del asesinato de su familia, Castillo considera que las autoridades no tienen la intención de perseguir a los hombres responsables, ya que Howard Saint tiene en su bolsillo, por lo que él y su banda todo encima de la ley. Dibujo a todos los que ha aprendido en 20 años, Castillo pone en marcha un plan diabólico para castigar a todos los responsables. En el proceso, Saint aprende que Castillo está vivo y envía a Harry Heck y El ruso para matarlo, sin embargo, ambos son asesinados por Castillo. Howard Saint disparó fatalmente herido en el pecho por Castillo y muerto en la explosión. Los coches de combustión en el estacionamiento que una forma del cráneo similar al que en su camiseta. Antes de castillo deja una porción de dinero de Howard Saint para sus vecinos. Su venganza se toma, pero ahora continuará a su misión de vigilante contra otros que merecen castigo, conocido como The Punisher. Dirty Laundry :"¿Conoces la diferencia entre la justicia y el castigo?" :―El punisher [fte.] his son being killed. He collects some dirty clothes he wants to wash in a laundry, but he meets some street criminals who just arrived with two cars. One of them, the leader, takes a prostitute and starts beating her, then he takes her to a deserted alley and rapes her. Frank doesn't intervene and proceeds with his laundry. He doesn't react even when the thugs takes a passing boy and start beating him up. After a while, Castle comes out the laundry, and the gang leader tries to scare him with his gun, but he just walks to the shop on the other side of the road. In here, he briefly talks with the owner, a man on a wheelchair who got paralyzed after trying to defend a girl from the same gang; when the man starts complaining about how the whole world is going wrong, Frank buys a Jack Daniel's bottle and comes out of the shop, heading to the thugs, who are now threatening the boy with a knife. ">Frank se despierta en la parte trasera de su camioneta, después de soñar con su hijo muertos. Colecciona ropa sucia que quiere lavar en una lavandería, pero conoce a algunos criminales de calles que acaba de llegar con dos coches. Uno de ellos, el líder, toma una prostituta y comienza a golpear a le y luego se la lleva a un callejón desierto y viola. Frank no intervenir y continúa con su ropa. Él no reacciona incluso cuando los matones toma un paso chico y start golpearlo. Después de un tiempo, Castillo sale de la ropa y el líder de la banda intenta le asusta con su arma, pero sólo camina a la tienda en el otro lado de la carretera. Aquí, habla brevemente con el propietario, un hombre en una silla de ruedas que tiene paralizado tras intentar defender a una chica de la misma banda; Cuando el hombre comienza a quejarse de cómo todo el mundo va mal, Frank compra la botella de Jack Daniel y sale de la tienda, rumbo a los matones, que ahora amenazan al niño con un cuchillo. Rápidamente, Frank Mata a todos los miembros de la banda usando sólo su botella y tenía el cuchillo, uno de ellos. A continuación, procede a tomar en el líder de la banda, rompiendo su brazo derecho y sus piernas. Cuando el matón está indefenso en el pavimento, Frank comienza a verter todo el whisky de él. Cuando es terminado, se enciende un zippo, pide el matón si sabe la diferencia entre justicia y castigo y aleja, dejando el zippo delante de él. Inmediatamente después, la prostituta el Penal violado algunos minutos antes de que aparezca arriba, toma el encendedor y prende fuego él. Justo antes de salir con su camioneta y su ropa, Frank es detenido por el niño salvó, que intenta darle vuelta una camisa que dejó caer. Castillo le dice que él puede mantener si se quiere, ya que tiene un agujero en ella. Mientras él se va, el niño revela la marca camiseta Punisher. Rasgos de carácter The Punisher es conducido hacia la delincuencia organizada erridacating. Es implacable en sus acciones y sin piedad hacia sus enemigos. Cree que lo que es preocupación, Frank Castle es "muerto, murió con su familia," que ahora es simplemente el Punisher. Sin embargo, a dado su nombre, todavía acepta su nombre al mismo. The Punisher es altamente especializado en combate sin armas y dominio con la mayoría de las formas de fireamrs. The Punisher no posee habilidades sobrehumanas y logra únicamente a través del ingenio y la formación rigurosa de su educación militar, un instinto asesino finamente afilado con piedra y un amplio arsenal de armas sacados de aliados y enemigos caídos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los héroes, castillo no tiene una doble identidad, ya no tiene un trabajo "mundo real" (un ex agente del FBI), no pasatiempos conocidos y pocos amigos. Pasa casi todo su tiempo en la planificación de su próximo éxito, parando sólo para recuperarse de lesiones o fatiga. Dinero de los criminales se utiliza para comprar alimentos, armas, municiones, pagar el alquiler de sus muchos albergues y ocasionalmente pagar a nadie en medio de sus misiones, como de los residentes del edificio permaneció en el cuando iba primero después de Saint. Como the Punisher no tiene poderes sobrehumanos. Habilidades *'Artista marcial de Master''' *'Tirador experto' *'Experto en interrogatorios' *'Experto en demoliciones' *'Experto táctico:' Armados sólo con armas convencionales y motivados por un odio fanático a criminales como quienes asesinaron a su familia, the Punisher ha incapacitado por sí sola hasta docenas bien armados y oponentes experimentados en un solo encuentran y escaparon ileso. Es su formación militar y su atención al detalle le permite lograr este objetivo. Equipo Chaleco de traje de The Punisher al ir después de Saint por última vez fue un Kevlar negro ajustado con un gran cráneo blanco en su pecho. Punisher no quiso utilizar cualquier traje fuera una camisa negra con una calavera blanca salpicada por la parte delantera. Su ropa, que a veces se incluye botas de combate, blazers, chaquetas, trench coats, a prueba de balas, chalecos, chalecos antibalas, batalla negro vestido uniformes y trajes de camuflaje fue usado por el bien de protección o camuflaje urbano y espacios naturales Armas The Punisher emplea una amplia gama de armas de fuego convencional incluyendo ametralladoras, rifles, escopetas, pistolas, cuchillos, explosivos y otras armas sacados de delincuentes comunes y organizados y fuentes militares durante sus operaciones. Una gran mayoría de sus armas tienen sus raíces en las fuerzas militares del mundo y normalmente se emplea armas y accesorios limitadas a operaciones militares. The Punisher a menudo personaliza sus armas para una mayor eficacia con elementos estándar y personalizados incluyendo óptica ampliada, mira reflex, ámbitos de visión nocturna, linternas, lanzagranadas, supresores de sonido y flash, bípodes, revistas de alta capacidad y tambores y varias municiones punta hueca o armor piercing balas. Relaciones *Maria Isabel Castillo - esposa. *Castillo de la voluntad - hijo. *Joan - amigo. *Dave - amigo. *Bumbo - amigo. *Mickey Duka - enemigo convertido aliado. *Semanas de Jimmy - ex pareja. *Candelaria - aliado. *Howard Saint - enemigo. *Vidrio de Quentin - enemigo. *El ruso - enemigo. *Bobby Saint - enemigo. *Saint John - enemigo. *Livia Saint - enemigo. *Harry Heck - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (2 películas) **''The Punisher (Primera aparición) , Thomas Jane **Dirty Laundry (No oficial) - Thomas Jane Detrás de las escenas *En el cartel, Thomas Jane fue acreditada como Tom Jane, su nombre en los créditos finales todavía era Thomas. Trivia ''¿Conoces algunas curiosidades sobre este artículo? Añadir algunos! Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Neutrales Categoría:Anti-Heroes Categoría:Policias Categoría:El Castigador